A Memorable Mother's Day
by miss mcGonagle
Summary: Molly gets a little scare on Mother's Day...just some funny ArthurMolly.


**And now, it's time for yet another contest entry for the Hideaway! For more information about this obsession, see my author's profile. The rules for this contest were that I must write a 400-800 word oneshot about a Harry Potter character who experiences a memorable Mother's Day. Who else in the HP fandom could I write about other than the Mother of the Year herself, Molly Weasley? So here it is...please leave a little review and let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. A. Thing.**

* * *

Molly Weasley stood at her kitchen counter as she did every morning to prepare breakfast for her family and any member of the Order of the Phoenix that might be visiting. 

"Molly!" Arthur admonished her gently. "It's Mother's Day, you shouldn't be doing any work."

"But none of the children are here Arthur," she pointed out.

"They will be," her husband assured her. "But I'm here now and if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a mother."

Molly narrowed her eyes.

"I haven't forgotten," she told him dryly.

Arthur grinned sheepishly and then proceeded to make a large breakfast of coffee, fruit, bacon and omelets for Molly and himself. Molly smiled and accepted the food gratefully.

"Thank you Arthur," she told him, "I do love you."

Arthur kissed his wife.

"And I love you, Mollywobbles."

Arthur left for work and by lunchtime, four of Molly's seven children had arrived to visit their mother, Charlie, Bill and the twins, Fred and George. Ron and Ginny were at Hogwarts and Percy had yet to come around. The boys had insisted upon making lunch and so Molly was free to sit back and watch fondly as the four brothers fooled around in the kitchen, joking and laughing with one another.

The soup tasted fine, but about halfway through the meal, Molly began to feel sick and when she stood up to help clear the table afterwards, the room seemed to spin and she felt nauseous.

"Mum, are you all right?"

Bill and Charlie helped Molly up to her bedroom where she sank down onto the bed.

"What do you want us to do?" Charlie asked his mother.

"Just let me rest a bit," she told him, trying to smile reassuringly. "I'll be fine."

But after her two sons had left the room, Molly buried her head in the pillow and groaned. Was she pregnant? She hadn't been sleeping well lately, but that was due to stress and worrying about the war, yet Molly remembered how little she had slept when she was pregnant with Ron and then with Ginny. Also, the nausea and dizziness was unusual, except as a symptom of her pregnancies with Percy and the twins.

Molly stared up at the ceiling. She and Arthur had both agreed when Ginny was born that she would be their last child. Of course they had said that when the twins were born too.

Molly felt a sudden rush of panic; she wasn't far away from being a grandmother, if Fleur was willing to have kids, she didn't want another child of her own! Surely seven children was enough. With the war going on, Molly was barely able to look after the children she already had, a baby would be too much.

"Arthur, if I'm pregnant, I'm going to kill you," Molly grumbled out loud.

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me dear," Arthur opened the door a crack and peeked inside. "I came home from work early and the boys said you were in bed, that you weren't feeling well."

Molly was about to give her husband an earful about _why_ she thought she wasn't feeling well when she noticed how unusually pale he looked.

"Arthur, are you all right? Why are you home early?"

Arthur's ears turned red and he looked down at the floor.

"Ah, well you see Molly, I wasn't feeling too well at work, in fact I was sick into the toilets, and the Ministry mediwitch said it looked like food poisoning. I'm afraid I may have undercooked the bacon and eggs we had this morning. I came home to check on you; it looks like I made you sick too."

Molly stared at her husband.

"You mean to tell me that you gave me _food poisoning_?"

Arthur's ears burned a darker shade of red.

"I'm afraid so. I'm sorry Molly."

Molly nearly laughed with relief as she climbed out of bed.

"That is simply wonderful news," she told Arthur as she hugged him tightly. "Oh dear, you don't look well at all – here, lay down."

A thoroughly bewildered Arthur was led to the bed and tucked in. Molly kissed her husband on the cheek and adjusted the blankets around him.

"You just lay here and I'll get something that will make you feel better in no time!"

"Uh, Molly perhaps _you_ should be resting."

"Nonsense, I feel better already."

"But you have food poisoning!"

Molly smiled down at her husband and Arthur thought he noticed a hard glint in her eyes.

"Believe me, Arthur, the diagnoses could have been far more serious!"

The End


End file.
